The Autumn Spirit arrives
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: Jack Frost x oc. This is story of the Autumn spirit that no one has ever noticed and how she came to be... Yeah...
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue, the rise of a new spirit. **

Wind. That's all I remembered after I woke up. Lots and lots of wind. I opened my eyes and saw the moon hidden behind a clump of trees. Suddenly I felt myself get lifted and my feet were off the ground. The moon shimmered as if it were speaking to me.

_Angela Greene_

I cocked my head to see where that voice came from. But no one was around then I looked at the silvery orb. Saw orange tufts floating around the wind. I grabbed some and realised it was hair. My hair. I was then proceeded to be put down. I looked around at my surroundings and saw it was mid autumn. I touched a single luscious green leaf and it turned orange and brown.

'Whoa...' I breathed. Suddenly a gust of wind brought me up and I could see the twinkling lights of a nearby village. Soon I was dropped and landed on a pile of leaves. A branch from a tree swooped down and picked me up. My eyes widened as it flung me over treetops. I landed with a thud when I reached the ground. I got up and winced, rubbing my butt. I saw two people walking.

'H-hey! Can you help me. You see-'I asked, running towards the two women. They walked past me without hearing. Frowning, I ran ahead and stood in front of them and cupped my mouth.

'HEY! Can you hear mee?!' I shouted. They still kept on talking. I crossed my arms over my chest when I noticed they weren't stopping. They were going to knock me!

'H-hey! Can you- ahh.' I gasped as they walked through me! I turned around with a shocked expression. I looked down at my hands and back up. I took baby steps, backing away from them then a tree branch lifted me up and brought me back to the place. I noticed that one tree had a treehouse. I think I'll stay here for a while... I flew up to the entrance with the help of the wind and saw that it looked like a miniature version of a house. I walked over to the mirror and saw my reflection. I had long orange, auburn hair with bright green eyes! I was wearing a drab brown dress. I found some scissors and cut the edges. The funniest thing was, apart from being invisible, was that I wasn't cold! Huh? Well... I'll just sit here...


	2. Chapter 2- Meet Angie

**Chapter 2: the Autumn spirit**

**-301 years later-**

The frost of winter had come. Slowly, but gently, winter took over autumn. All the leaves had been painted and fallen off. The pumpkins were already harvested. There was nothing else for a certain 316 year old to do. She turned on her heels and walked through the city of Burgess. She smiled as little children ran out of their homes full with excitement when the first snow started to fall. Their small, pudgy hands reaching for the skies and their mouths hung open. A small chuckle escaped her lips as a tree branch secretly brought her upwards. Angela always loved this part of her job. Watching the kids play at the snow when autumn was finished. But there was also another perk, Jack Frost!

Angela saw the silver-white haired boy fly through wires, making them freeze up. She couldn't help but grin like an idiot when he threw a snowball at a kid called Jamie. Soon a snowball war had started out with the Guardian of fun Vs the children of Burgess. The park, that was once silent, had an outburst of laughter and shouts. Angela grinned and took a final glance before taking flight. She bent her knees and pushed off the branch. Suddenly, two very black wings sprouted from her back. Wings as dark as night. Wings like a raven's. They started flapping and she rose up higher and higher. Soon she was soaring above the clouds. She took a pit stop and sat on the white fluff, her wings still flapping away. Then the Aurora Borealis shown across the sky. The green standing out in the orange of the sunset. She sat up and watched the Guardian's playful-fun expression turn serious, which was very rare. He waved goodbye to the children and flew off in the direction of the Pole. Angela, being curious, started to follow.


	3. Chapter 3- The Pole

**Chapter 3: The Pole**

Angela followed Jack, her black wings growing tired. Soon stalker and stalked approached ice and further up, North's workshop.

'I need to be careful of the damn Yeti's.' Breathed Angela. She dropped down behind an iceberg and saw Jack enter through a window. She bit her lip while figuring out how to bust in. She surrounded herself with leaves and appeared behind a Yeti. Its big arms crossed in front of its moustache. One of the leaves caught his attention and he turned around. Angela had already disappeared once again. The Yeti gave a quizzical look and picked up the orange leaf. He turned it around and scanned it before shrugging and throwing it behind him. Angela sighed and continued sneaking upwards. She saw an opening through a window. She jumped up and grabbed to the pane of the window. She peeked through and saw all five guardians.

'Whoa.' Sandy turned around upon hearing a noise and walked towards the window, his golden sand forming a question mark above his head.

'Sandy. Come here.' North called out in his Russian accent. Sandy gave a last glance at the window and went to North. Angela once again peered through the window.

'Manny has called us here for a reason. He told me we need to collect the season spirits. We already have Jack Frost. Now we need the other three.'

'Why do we need help from spirits? They are pretty useless. No offence mate.' Bunnymund sneered at Jack. Jack raised his staff but North put a hand on Jack's shoulder, calming him down. Tooth glared at Bunnymund but he just smirked. Tooth floated over and smacked him over his ears.

Angela snorted back a laugh at Bunnymund's pain. '_Serves him right. That kangaroo.'_ She thought while smirking.

'Anyway,' North said in a menacing voice. 'We need to find them and bring them to the pole. As soon as possible.' The four guardians and hiding spirit listened.

'Blotack!' a Yeti called out and grabbed Angela by the scruff of her orange shirt.

'H-hey! Let go of me!' Angela cried out, she clawed and kicked but the yeti held a firm grip as he walked to the front door. Angela gave up.

'_They did say they wanted the spirits.'_

'Blarok! Muna ger Blotak!' the Yeti called out to North, signalling the end of their meeting.

'Vat did you say? A spy?' North called. Angela took this as her chance. The Yeti was so focused on calling North that Angela whistled and a flock of midnight black ravens swooped in and started pecking at the poor Yeti.

'Blora! Blora!' the Yeti screamed and waved its arms trying to get rid of the ravens but accidently dropping his prisoner in the process. Angela looked at the Yeti and grinned.

'Hey!' Angela looked up and saw all five guardians staring directly at her.

'Oh no... Time for me to go!' Angela said in a worried tone. She saluted to the Yeti and jumped up. She floated for some time before her wings sprouted out and took her higher. She flew past the guardians at such speed that they only saw an orange and black blur. Jack and Tooth flew up towards the blur. When Angela reached the top most ceiling, she searched for a way out. She put her hands to the glass and pushed but it wouldn't budge.

'Shoot.' Whined Angela.

'Do I know you from somewhere?' a seductive voice said. Angela turned around and there he was, Jack Frost lying down on the air, his bright blue eyes staring straight at bright green ones. Angela's face turned red and turned around but only to be greeted by a pair of pink ones.

'Who are you and how did you get past the guards?' Tooth asked, getting up in Angela's face. All of the baby Tooth's made punching fists and threatening glares at Angela.

'I... Um...' Angela started but a pair of cold hands grabbed hers and pinned them behind her back. She winced in pain. Angela went limp as Jack brought her down to North. He placed her down in front of all the Guardians gently. Angela could feel the stares of the Guardians and the Yeti her ravens attacked.

'Who are you?' the russain accent boomed. Angela looked up but only stared at Jack.

'My name is Angela Greene. I am the Autumn spirit.' Angela said proudly but on the inside, she was shaking with fear.

'Autumn spirit?' Bunny questioned. Angela nodded.

'I live in Burgess; I am currently 316 years of when I was born but 301 years from my death. I have no memory of my human life and I am all alone.' Angela rushed, no longer looking at the young guardians but at the floor. Sandy placed his golden arm on North and approached Angela. She looked up and gave him a scared lopsided smile. He smiled back with full force. He made a flower above his head then a question mark.

'Flower? Oh spring?' Sandy nodded his head. 'Spring? The Spring spirit? You wanna know the other spirits!' exclaimed Angela while Sandy looked very excited.

'Do you know where they live child?' asked North.


	4. Chapter 4- Meet Sakura

**Chapter 4: The Spirits- The meeting of Sakura**

'Do you know where they live child?' asked North, kneeling down in front of her. Angela frowned.

'Of course I do. I am a fellow spirit. I'm supposed to know. Don't tell me frost bite here doesn't know.' Angela looked at Jack; he gave her his sad smile. Tooth shook her head.

'I can search for them. You guys can help if you want...'

'We will help! To the sleigh!' boomed North. Angela giggled and got up. She followed North into the stables where a huge sleigh awaited them. Angela's eyes doubled in size.

'Cool!' she shouted and jumped right on. North grinned at this childish behaviour and climbed on. Angela looked at the other four.

'You guys coming or what!?'

'Um... actually I think I'll stay here. It's much better to use my tunnels...' Bunnymund complained but got a huge shove from the young Guardian. Sandy and Tooth climbed and took a seat next to Angela. North looked back and activated the sleigh. Once they went through the loop-the-loops, North took out a snow globe and handed it to the autumn spirit. She shook and whispered.

'Kyoto, Japan.' And with that, she threw it, causing a portal. Once they reached Japan, there was nothing but beautiful scenery all around them. Angela smiled and breathed in the cherry blossom scented air. Angela jumped off the sleigh and a rise of leaves surrounded her, helping her to the ground.

'Angela? Greene Angela is that you?' Angela turned around and saw a beautiful figure. She was dressed in a traditional kimono and her long jet black hair flew in the wind.

'Sakura? There you are!' Angela rushed forward and squeezed her friend in a tight hug before letting go and bowing respectively. North landed the sleigh and a very motion sickened Bunnymund straddled out, kissing the floor. Jack flew and landed beside Angela.

'Hello. You are spring spirit? Yes?'

'Hai. What would you like, Jack Frost.' Jack looked surprised.

'H-how do you know my name?' stammered Jack. Sakura grinned and waved her arm.

'Oh well you've become very popular after your fight with that retched Pitch Black. The baka! Plus I see you here when I am resting and bringing snow.' Sakura shrugged and turned around.

'Sakura. That is a very lovely name. Do you have a last?' asked North as he calmed the reindeers down. Sakura turned around and looked to the sky with a weary look.

'The man in the moon wouldn't tell me. I have tried to get him to tell me but it's worthless.' The spring spirit sighed. 'My memory is completely wiped.' Tooth's head perked up when she said 'Memory'

She buzzed towards her and got all excited and Tooth-like.

'I might be able to help with both of your memories, like how I helped Jack!' Toothed squealed. Sakura smiled.

'Arigatou gozaimasu Tooth-sama. That would be a pleasure.' Bowed Sakura.

'Anyway, back to why we are here.' North interrupted, giving Tooth a look. 'Will you join us? Man in moon says we need spirits. Must be big if he thinks we need help.'

Sakura looked at North with her hazel coloured almond eyes and smiled.

'Hai.'


	5. Chapter 5- Meet Bradley

**Chapter 5: The Spirits- The meeting of Bradley**

'Hey North?'

'Yes child?' North answered as he turned around to face Angela and Sakura. The girls looked at each other then back at the Russian.

'Can us three go and see the summer spirit? Alone.' Sakura asked. North scratched his beard. Sandy smiled and nodded. Tooth looked surprised and Bunnymund looked relieved, relieved he wouldn't need o follow them anymore. North looked at Jack who shrugged.

'Yes. But three? You mean you two and Jack?' the two girls nodded simultaneously. North grinned and ushered the winter spirit to autumn and spring. Sakura stepped back and many flowers surrounded her, covering her view from anyone. When the flowers dispersed, she appeared with a pink tank top and white skirt with black polka dots.

North laughed and jumped back on his sleigh. Sandy followed him and waved goodbye to the spirits. Tooth nodded and flew off with her baby tooth's trailing her. As for Bunnymund, well, he was so happy being on the ground he didn't notice that he was alone with the spirits to even care of leaving.

'Sakura, where is Brad?' Angela asked and turned to Sakura. She raised an eyebrow.

'The usual place.' Sakura replied while blushing, not even bothering to hide her redden cheeks. Angela's face turned a shade darker than it was supposed to. Jack being a guy, had absolutely no idea what was going on.

'Can we go now? Guys?' he interrupted. The girls looked at him and giggled.

'Nothing... Yeah! We can go! Wanna go Sakura?' Angela turned to her friend who bowed.

'Hai.' Angela held Sakura by her hands, her wings sprouted and she took off, leaving Jack startled.

'So where are we headed ladies?' Jack smirked. Sakura and Angela's faces both deepened as they said, 'Australia.'

Once they reached Sydney, Australia, they walked along a road that lead them to a beach. There were girls tanning and kids playing with the sand and lots of people surfing. Now, the three spirits would have stood out like a sore thumb, what with Jack being pale **(sexy, but yes, pale)**, Angela being naturally slightly tanned and Angela pinkish peach if they were alive.

'Yahoo!' Sakura looked toward the source of the voice and tapped Jack's shoulder.

'Hey, Frost bite,'

'What? This heat is unbearable to me! Why are we even here?' snapped Jack, his forehead and back drenched in sweat. He took off his blue jacket, revealing black shirt. Angela felt heat rise up to her face and not from the sun.

'That,' Angela pointed to a boy who looked like in his early 20's surfing. 'Is Bradley.' Jack looked at her direction but the boy had already gone under. When he resurfaced, in the girls eyes, everything was in slow motion. He held his surfboard and shook the salty water out of his hair, brushing the strands of hair out of his golden eyes. His gorgeous abs glistened in the threatening sunlight. **(Yes I just said that -_-)** He saw Sakura and Angela and his face broke into a grin.

'How can he see us?' Jack asked dumbfounded as Bradley started jogging to the trio. Angela playfully hit Jack across his head.

'That is the summer spirit. Stupid!' she giggled as Bradley saluted Jack and turned to the girls.

'Hey! Sakura! Angela. What bring you here with Frosty bite?' Smirked Bradley.

'Tell me, why do you three call me frost bite?' Jack asked with an annoyed look. Bradley smirked.

'Jaaack!' whined Angela in a playful tone. 'And Bradley North wants to see all of us. Please come with us!'Her being the youngest of the guardians gave her an excuse to be childish. Bradley's face turned stony.

Bradley sighed and scratched his head.

'Angie, you know my problem with them.' Whined Bradley in the same whiny tone as Angela. Sakura and Angela both stared at him with puppy dog eyes. He grinned and placed a finger to each of their chins.

'No.' Angela pouted and Sakura frowned.

'Brad,' The summer spirit looked to the winter and raised an eyebrow. 'Just come along. I know the cold isn't your forte but just come, Manny needs to speak with us.' Jack said seriously. Angela looked to both spirits and decided that to lighten up the mood, she would jump on Jack. Jack nearly fell when the weight of the young spirit was forced on his back.

'Ugh! Ange, get off.' Complained the pale, sweaty boy. Angela grinned and looked back at Bradley.

'C'mon Brad. Just come.' She begged. Bradley considered and grinned.

'Fine. Let's go to the pole.' Bradley said. Angela reached out for a high-five with Sakura, dragging Jack along. Jack winced, gaining a chuckle from Bradley. He stepped back and a bright light blocked him from anyone sight. The trio covered their poor eyes from the blinding light. When the light subsided, Bradley emerged with a light white shirt and jean-type shorts that went to his knees.

'Aw'right mate, let's go!'

'Oh no! Not another Kangaroo!' Sighed Jack. Bradley grinned.


	6. Chapter 6- Pitch Black returns kinda

**Chapter 6:Pitch Black returns...kinda  
**

As the four spirits reached the north pole, there was a grand festival going on. Welcoming the spirits.

'Ah! Yes! All four spirits.' Boomed North, pointing to each spirit. 'Winter. Autumn. Summer. Spring. It is vanderful having all of you here.' The elves bounded in through the heavy doors carrying trumpets. Sakura and Bradley looked amazed at the scene they were in.

'Yeah, yeah. Aw'right mate. But why have ya called us up here?' asked Bradley. Tooth and her mini tooths snapped out of their day dreaming on the summer and winter spirits and came back to reality. She flew to him and showed the giant globe that was standing behind them.

'Bradley, each light is a child who believes in us. We have to protect them. But...' Tooth trailed off as she looked at North.

'Man in moon says we need help.' North said, turning and placing a gentle hand on Sakura. Angela noticed out of the corner of her eye the moon shining.

'Hey... Um... Bunny.' She said, raising her voice slightly. The 6 foot bunny-rabbit turned to the orange haired girl and nodded. She pointed to the sky and the guardian of hope followed her gaze. His ears perked up and he bounced over to the Russian.

'Everyone. Shush! Man in moon wants to say something.' Shouted North and he took a step aside and the moon beam shone down. It showed a figure of Pitch Black.

'Pitch? But didn't we defeat him last year?' Jack said, sitting up on his staff. Sandy nodded. Angela looked at the moon.

Then the shadow changed. It showed a shadow of a young girl. North's eyes widened.

'He has an apprentice! This is big news! I felt it!' North put both hands to his belly and shook it. 'In my belly!' Angela giggled and covered it behind her palm. Bradley stepped forward.

'Well? what does this have to do with us? We aren't like frosty here. We aren't guardians and spirits. Just plain ol' spirits.' Bradley's outburst got North thinking. _'Why are they here? Manny. Send us a sign.' _North looked to the moon with a troubled expression. Suddenly a cloud of dark sand engulfed the autumn and spring spirit.

'Ahhhh!' they both screamed. Angela put her arms in a cross position to protect herself. She felt arms grab her and she screamed even more and started flailing around.

'An-ge-la! St-o-p it!' stuttered Jack as she kept hitting him. He put her down and she collapsed into his arms.

'Sakura? You ok?'

'Y-yeah...' Sakura replied. She sank to the floor and covered her arms. She quivered. Bradley walked over and hugged her.

'Child. What happened?' North asked, bending down to Angela's level. Angela was now shivering and Jack sat down and put an arm around her.

'Shhh. Tell us what you and flower here saw. Please.' Begged Jack. Angela looked at him then North. Then the words no one wished to hear came out.

'Pitch Black.' Tooth gasped. Bunnymund's ears perked up and Sandy made a figure of pitch over his head then an exclamation mark. Angela nodded slowly.

'But, that's not all... I saw his apprentice.' Angela said in a shaky voice. She looked to the ground and looked like she would throw up. Jack looked into her lime eyes. He could tell something was wrong.

'You saw his apprentice. What did he look like?' Angela looked up at him with eyes of fear.

'Me.'


	7. Chapter 7- Meet Midnight

**Chapter 7: The meeting of Midnight Shadow**

Jack stamped his staff on the ground in anger. For some strange reason, he felt a pang of anger in the pit of his stomach. He stood up and started walking away from the group.

'Jack! Where are you going my boy?' North called. Jack kept on walking until he stood at the edge of the door.

'Going to see an old enemy.' With that he flew out. Angela stared in shock at the empty door fOR quite some time.

Jack flew over ice caps and ice bergs before reaching proper land. He landed and thought on where Pitch would hide. _'Obviously underground like before. But... that entrance is sealed now...' _he thought, his face crumpling up in thought.

'Jaack!' a playful voice called. Jack recognised it and his face had a goofy grin. He turned around hoping to hear the voice again.

'Jaack! Come find me!' Jack turned his head and just saw the rim of a shirt disappear behind a tree. He flew to it and peered behind it but found nothing.

'Jack! Over here! Come catch me!' the voice called out from behind him. He squinted his eyes and grinned. He flew over and heard a loud giggle. He followed it until it lead him to an abandoned house. It was very small. It looked like the kind he used to live in when he was alive.

'Jack! I'm right behind you!' Jack grinned and turned around.

'Found you Angie! Ah-'He came face to face with a person who looked almost exactly like Angela. Except her skin was a dark grey and instead of bright orange hair, she had greyish-blue ones. She had a devilish grin with black sockets that were uneven. His mouth dropped open and told himself to be calm. She circled him. As she was circling, Jack gripped his staff tighter and more protectively. This... imposter was the same size as Angela and had the same figure. She wore a long black shirt that had spaghetti straps, black skirt and a black beanie hat. Her devilish grin turned into a smirk.

'Jaaack! How can I sound like Angela when I am not her!?' laughed the girl. Jack put on a stony face.

'Who are you?' demanded Jack. The girl stopped twirling around Jack and stopped dead in front of him. She bent her head to the side and smiled slyly.

'Your. Worst. Nightmare.' She screamed ,at the word nightmare, and suddenly grew bigger and bigger until she towered over Jack, her eyes and mouth were black holes of nothingness. Jack's eyes widened in fear. He felt his heart beat against his ribcage, begging it to escape from this monster. He took a few steps before tumbling to the ground.

'Do you fear me now? Well! Do you?!' she yelled, her voice and another's echoing after hers. Jack shot ice at her and knocked her to the ground. Her black hand touched her cheek and her head jerked to Jack. She started crawling to him when something inside of her told her to stop. She blinked and noticed that she was on the ground. She got up and her eyes went back from confused to crazy.

'Let me repeat. Who are you.'

'Midnight. Midnight Shadow, at your service.' She bowed to him. 'I would LOVE to stay, believe me. But I have to go.' She waved to the guardian and slipped to the ground. Jack walked out of the house and examined it. He flew off back to the Pole. He would need to tell North about this.


	8. Chapter 8- Meet South

**Chapter 8: The meeting of South**

The door of North's workshop opened with a loud bang, startling the guardians and spirits. North walked up to the young guardian and noticed black dust on his shoulders. He raised a bushy eyebrow.

'Jack. Where did you go?' North asked only to be ignored by the winter spirit. He walked over to Angela and grabbed her by the arm. Jack pulled her up and started dragging her.

'Ow! Jack! This hurts! Why are you grabbing my arm? Where are you taking me?' Angela asked quickly. Jack kept a stern face and opened a small closet and threw her in. He walked in after her and closed the door.

'Ow...' complained Angela as Jack switched on the lights. She noticed his angry expression and shut up.

'Ange, I really need you to think hard! Ok?' Jack grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little. 'Can you remember anything from your past? Anything at all?'

'N-no... Why?' stuttered Angela. Jack let go of her and rubbed his forehead. Angela gave a confused face. 'Why?' she said, more bravely than before. Jack looked at her.

'I saw his apprentice it's not you... But some imposter. She is crazy!' Jack's outburst rendered Angela speechless. '_I'm not his apprentice! But... how can there be someone who looks exactly like me?' _

'Jack! Angela!' muffled shouts came from the corridor. Angela put her hand on the handle, took a final look at Jack and went out. Jack leaned against the door and sighed. He stared up to the ceiling and sunk to the floor.

Tooth flew over to Angela and buzzed around her. Angela stared solemnly on the ground while walking, thinking about what Jack had told her. Tooth smiled a sad smile. She looked around.

'South should be here actually...' she mumbled. Angela jerked her head up.

'What?' Tooth turned to Angela and shook her head. Suddenly there was a loud shout from upstairs. Tooth grinned and took Angela's hand.

'C'mon, you'll see'

Angela and Tooth reached upstairs of one of the towers where a woman who looked slightly younger than North was pinching the ears of the elves. All the elves were hiding from her. Tooth stifled a giggle, knowing that would be dangerous. North's forehead was drenched in sweat. The woman saw Angela and immediately smiled. She dropped the two elves, which ran away possibly to a corner to dig a hole and cry, and went over and gave Angela a hug. Her hug was so tight that Angela was practically gasping for air. When she placed her down, she grinned.

'Hello there. My name is South.' North walked over and sighed.

'Angela, this is my wife, South... South Angela the Autumn spirit.'

'Come come! I shall show you to your room!' declared South as she ushered Angela to the lift. Angela looked over her shoulder and gave North a death look, which got a rather big sweat drop from his head.

South led Angela up the East tower to the top floor where a brass door was standing. It had the words "Autumn" engraved on a gold plaque. Angela looks at South and opened the door. What she saw stunned her. it was a small but adorable bedroom. It had a regular square bed next to the wall with a purple blanket. There was a glass door to a balcony that had light curtains. There was a small beam of light beaming through the curtains. Angela walked over and turned the handle. She stood out on the balcony and breathed in the cold night air. The moon beam shone as bright as the sun. Angela rested her arms on the balcony and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her fellow spirit from Japan. Sakura rested her head on the railing and sighed.

'It's beautiful up here. Isn't it?' whispered Sakura as she took out a purple orchid from her hair. She twirled the stem in her hands and leaned her head against the Autumn spirit.


	9. Chapter 9- Angela and Midnight Memories

**Chapter 9: Angela's and Midnight's long lost memories**

'Hey... Girls?' Angela and Sakura looked behind and saw Tooth floating. Sakura took her head of Angela's shoulders and stood straighter.

'Yeah? What's up?'

'Do- do you girls want to know your memories? We can travel to the Tooth kingdom.' Tooth said enthusiastically. All the baby tooth's started chirping excitedly finding out that they might be returning home. Angela chuckled, her sad mood being lifted. She nodded and started following the three girls told North that they were going to the Tooth Kingdom. He smiled and patted their backs. Jack decided to follow them as well, wanting to revisit his memories.

As the four of them arrived, Angela and Sakura stared wide eyed at the beautiful chamber that Tooth kept her teeth. The vibrant colours sparkling in the sunlight. Tooth fluttered around, being surrounded by baby tooth's that had new baby teeth. Jack flew off and landed on a shelf above the duo. He found his brown haired version of himself and smiled, remember the first time he saw his past life. He flew around and found two different versions of Angela and plucked Sakura's teeth case out. He flew over and handed the lady's the cases. Angela examined the two cases. One had a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Another had a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Angela touched the cover of the first case, the one with the brown haired and blue eyed girl, and was brought into another realm.

A girl that looked the age of 15 with brown locks and bright blue eyes was playing hide-n-seek. She hid in a bush and held her breath when she saw footsteps.

'Boo!' the girl with brown locks screamed as her twin sister rolled over with laughter. Her sister's blonde locks getting tangled with some stray twigs. A small boy with the same brown hair called for his sister's. As they got closer, the boy's big eyes became much clearer. He had bright chestnut coloured eyes. The girl with brown hair hugged her brother and brought him in. The girl with blonde hair giggled and played with her younger brother's short strands.

Then the scene changed. It was no longer happy and cheerful but a sense of fear could be felt in the air.

The girl with brown hair was running and carrying her younger brother. They were nearing the edge of a cliff. She was running out of breath but still carried on running. She tripped over a stray root and sent herself and her brother sprawling across the orange and brown leaf floor. She tried to get up but she had injured her knee. She winced in pain but still tried to get up. She shuffled to her brother.

'Shh... shh... it's going to be ok! It's going to be ok Matthew. No one is going to hurt you!' she whispered. Instantly her five year old brother stopped his whining and sat up. Behind Angela, a shadow rose higher and higher until it took the form of Pitch. Matthew pointed to the shadow. Angela followed his gaze and saw her twin sister.

'Isabel! What are you doing?! Come help us!' Angela begged. Isabel gave and evil laugh and threw her head back. Angela sat protectively in front of her brother.

'Getting my revenge. Do you know how long I've lived under your shadow? I was born second to you! Two minutes later! And yet they treated you like a queen for getting good looks and grades! While I was just a stick in the mud!' spat Isabel, hatred stinging in her voice. Angela's electric blue eyes widened. Isabel walked over and picked Angela by the scruff of her dress. Angela's eyes widened at how much strength her sister had. She walked over to the edge and dropped her to the depths of the forest below. Angela screamed her brother's name as she fell and blacked out.

Angela reopened her eyes and gasped. Jack grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling.

'Angie? Are you ok?' Sakura asked cautiously. Angela nodded slowly. Jack released her. Angela looked to the other case with the blonde. She touched the other case and again was brought into the other realm. This time a dark one.

The memory showed the same happiness but aside, her hatred was growing. Every moment the brunette had even a sliver of attention diverted from the blonde, the blonde would have a dark scowl on her face. She always planned ways to get attention. Then on a dark night, a night when nightmares happened, Isabel got her wish to annihilate the one person she hated the most. Isabel stared at the edge of the cliff, making sure the deed was done when she felt a small push. A small one but with enough force to make her fall. She turned around and saw the small figure of her brother. Her hazel eyes widening as she plunged after her sister.

Angela snapped back into reality. She looked down on the two casings and handed them back to Jack. She shivered and sat down.

'I... I had a brother and a twin sister! A twin sister! And-and a brother!' Angela chattered giddily. She held her face in her hands, trying to drown out the memories.


	10. Chapter 10- Sakura's Memories

**Chapter 10: Sakura's memories**

Angela looked at her best friend. After seeing Angela nearly collapse on coming back from her memories, Sakura had been scared. What if her memories were nearly as bad or worse? Sakura had all these questions in her head that she froze.

'Sakura? C'mon.' Sakura looked at Jack, who spoke, and smiled. She took in a deep breath and tentatively touched the cover of the case and was brought back to Kyoto, Japan.

* * *

The year was 1711. There was a Japanese princess, roaming around her neat garden. Her almond shaped eyes looking at a single cherry blossom flower. It was nearing spring and this was the first bud to bloom. She smiled.

'Hana! Anata no Otō-san wa anata o yonde iru!' **(Which translates into: 'Flower! Your father is calling for you!')** The girl turned around and you could clearly see her face. She had a slender face that was easy on the eyes. She had dark brown eyes with a small dot on the end of her right eye. Just below her bottom eyelid. Her long, black hair was tied up in a bun. Her face was powdered white with red lips. She had a single flower in her hair. She wore a traditional kimono that was pink and green. Her eyes widened as she ran as fast as she could. Up the stairs, round the pillar, and into the Emperor's throne room. She saw a handsome young man, kneeling before the Emperor with a general.

'Hana wa, koreha Hokkaidō no purinsudesu.' **(Which translates into: 'Flower, this is the prince of Hokkaido.) **The emperor said, raising a knowing eyebrow to his daughter. She looked at the man and was stunned. Her mouth was open. She could tell what her father was implying.

'Iie! Iie! Otō-san! Watashi wa anata ni itta!' **(Which translates into: 'No! No! Father! I have told you!')** The princess yelled and ran out of the throne room. She ran into her room and slid the shōji open. Her feet treading lightly on the tatami floors. She fell into her futon and cried. Her father would never let her do her own decisions. This princess was one of the fairest girls in the land and what with her 16th birthday coming, she had to get married. But she wanted to see the world. Her little sister knocked on the Shoji and came in.

'Onee-chan? Anata wa daijōbudesuka?' **(Which translates into: 'Sister? Are you ok?')** The fourteen year old asked. Her sister patted her head.

'Akiko. Watashi ga anata o mamorimasu! Tatoe nani ga arou to!' **Which translates into: 'Akiko. I will protect you! No matter what!')** Her sister said fiercely.

**-One year later, 1712-**

The girl was holding her fourteen year old sister and was running. A war had broken up during the year. The Hikiro clan had put up a good fight for the last couple of months but the enemy had infiltrated the castle with ninja. The princess ran as fast as they could. They reached the gate that led them into the back garden when an unexpected ninja popped out from nowhere.

Akiko screamed. Hana, Akiko's sister, had a kunai knife hidden in her kimono sleeve and pierced the ninja. The ninja dropped down good and dead. Akiko looked at her sister in awe. Hana grinned and held the blade.

'Watashi wa kunainaifu o dokusatsu!' **(Which translates into: 'I poisoned the kunai knife!')** Hana pushed the dead ninja away and opened the gate. But what was shown before was even more horrific. There were ninja and samurai everywhere. Fighting or laying still on the ground. The girls tried to turn back but were frozen. A samurai noticed them and faced towards them. Big mistake. A ninja grabbed a katana and stabbed the samurai right through him. The samurai choked out blood and fell to the ground. Hana covered her sister's eyes, covering her from the awful sight. The young one whimpered.

Hana looked around for a way out, but met eyes with a ninja. His eyes glowing green. She stood fiercely in front of her sister. She grabbed the handle of the kunai in her sleeve and waited for her chance. The ninja disappeared. She looked around behind her and felt a pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw that a katana was piercing her. Even though she couldn't see the face of her assassin, she could tell he was grinning. She took out her kunai and in a flash, stabbed the enemy in the heart. The ninja flopped lifelessly onto her figure. She pushed him off and, painfully, pulled out the katana from her belly. She turned to her sister. Akiko took action. She put an arm over her sister and brought back into the garden. She looked at the gaping hole in her sister that was streaming out blood. She sat there helplessly, not knowing what to do.

Hana was hanging on to life by a thread. She looked up at the sakura tree and smiled, the newly opened flower still upon the tree. Behind Akiko, a ninja crept slowly and quietly, getting a katana out. Hana noticed this and in a flash, got up and threw her body in front of her sister just as the ninja thrusted his sword. The ninja looked surprised that the princess could still move. Hana choked out blood and smiled. She looked at the ninja and thought how much it looked like the devil.

'Jikkō... Tōku e nigero! Akiko o isoge!' **(Which translates into: 'Run... run far away! Hurry Akiko!') **Hana shouted, coughing up more blood. Akiko looked horrified at her sister. Hana kept her gaze at the ninja and held on to him with a death grip. She wasn't going to allow this murderer to kill her sister when they already killed her.

'Shikashi... Onee-chan? Anata wa dōdesu ka?' **Which translates into: 'But... sister? What about you?')** Akiko asked, eyes full of fear. Hana coughed out more blood and waved her sister away.

'Jikkō!' yelled Hana. Akiko took a final look at her sister and bowed in respect before running away from the scene. Hana looked at the shadow of her sister disappear before she collapsed on the ground. She shuffled toward the tree and gently lay down.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and sank to the ground, her breath uneven.

'Sakura?' Angela asked, clearly worried. Sakura looked shakily to Angela and nodded slowly. Angela crouched down and placed a gentle hand on her friend. The spring spirit was clearly scared. Her eyes dilated.

Jack stood there, not knowing what to say to his new friend. He sat on his staff. Tooth buzzed over to them, absolutely ecstatic to be near teeth after a day. She calmed down a bit when she saw the two girls huddled.

'I know seeing your pasts can't be hard... the bright side is that you are now a spirit.' Tooth said with a smile. 'And the past is the past.'

Sakura looked at Tooth with saddened eyes.

'I-I had a sister. I got stabbed twice to protect her. And the thing is, I'm not even sure if she is even died during that battle!' shouted Sakura, her voice breaking slightly at the end. Angela rubbed her back soothingly. Usually it was Angela who was soothed but now the tables were turned.

Angela looked back at her own memory and thought '_If I thought my death was bad, Sakura's is definatly worse...'_

Tooth wondered what to do. She wasn't used to people freaking out about their past. She got an idea and flew away, only to return with another case.

'This... This is your sister's teeth case. I want you to keep it.' Tooth smiled. Sakura looked up and took the case. She bowed to the hummingbird.

'Let's go back to North's.'


	11. Chapter 11- Angie, meet Midnight

**Chapter 11: Angela and Midnight meet**

As Jack, Sakura and Angela made their way back to the Pole, Angela heard laughter. Remember they were high up in the clouds and it was only the trio. She stopped flapping her wings forward and listened. Her heart hammered in her chest.

'That voice...' Angela mumbled to herself. Jack looked back and noticed the autumn spirit looking at the ground below them.

'Angela!' Jacked called, bringing Angela out of her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled.

'Hey... uh... can you take Sakura back to the pole? I uh... need to go somewhere...' stuttered Angela. Jack stared at her curiously and nodded slowly. She nodded and flew down below the white tufts.

'Angela! Where are you going?'

'I don't know!' she yelled as she disappeared behind the clouds. Jack was hesitant to join her. He had a bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He shook it off and started flying with Sakura, giving a worried look in the direction Angela had disappeared to.

* * *

'Angie! Hey! Follow me!' a voice cried out, her voice full of excitement. Angela turned her head and saw a hole in the ground. Every fibre of her being screamed for her to not investigate it but the happy, chirpy voice called out once more, brushing away any doubts or fears she had. Angela dropped into the hole, darkness engulfing her. She landed with a thump, rubbing her poor behind from the impact.

'Angie Angie!' the voice called out once more, Angela looked into a dark tunnel. She ran through its depths, emerging into a cave with high ceilings and cages all around. A confused look etched upon her face.

'Angie! Angie!' the voice called out again but this time it was a mocking tone. Angela swirled around and saw herself. But not really herself. The doppelganger was leaning against an arch, her arms folded. She shook her head, shaking away her black dust of hair. Angela got into a fighting pose, her slick, black wings poised for take-off.

'Hey! I aint gonna fight you!' reassured Midnight, putting her hands up in innocence. Angela relaxed but still kept her guard up. Midnight got off and circled her sister, inspecting her. Angela followed her gaze.

'We are the same.' Stated Midnight, nodding her head in approval. She looked up at her twin and smiled. Angela couldn't believe that this was the same person who had killed her! Her eyes were full of kindness. Angela's wings faltered, folding back down and sinking back into Angela. Midnight spread her arms and walked towards Angela.

'Sister...' she whispered. Angela spread her arms too, getting ready to embrace her sister when Midnight's gentle smile turned sinister and evil. She shot her hand out and a cloud of black dust flew out, making contact with Angela's stomach. All the wind was knocked out of Angela as she flew through the dark fortress. She barely registered the attack when she felt a hard kick on her back, resulting in her spinning and crashing into a nearby stalactite. She fell to the ground lifelessly. Midnight crept up to her, seeing if Angela was still alive. She crouched down to examine her face when Angela's bright green eyes fluttered open as she brought her arm back for a hard punch. Midnight spiralled across the ground. She grunted.

'Don't be fooled by appearances. Isabel.' Spat Angela, squinting her eyes. Midnight gasped as she heard the name she abandoned years ago.

'I see you know my true name...' Midnight whispered as she stood up, clutching her stomach. Angela clenched her fists.

'Why did you do it?'

'Do what? Sister dearest!' spat Midnight, her face darkening.

'Kill me! And change your name!' shouted Angela. Midnight laughed. It started slow but quickly turned fast and crazy sounding. She threw her head back, laughing like she never laughed before.

'Because, sister dearest, I hated you and despised your life!' Midnight chuckled, wiping a tear from her black eye. 'And I needed a new name in this world. Pitch suggested Midnight Shadow. It sounded good.'

'What happened to our brother? What happened to Matthew?' demanded Angela.

'Who knows. He probably died that same night along with us. He just wasn't worthy of being brought into this life.'

Angela dived at Midnight, her anger blinding her. She wrestled with Midnight on the floor. Both girls were fighting for dominance. Midnight was chuckling at this fight. She shot out black dust. Angela flew up, dodging the attack. Midnight created wings of her own joined Angela in the air, preparing for an aerial battle. Both girls lashed out at each other, Midnight having an advantage with her black dust. Angela made a series of whistles but none of her beautiful black ravens came. Midnight kicked the distracted Angela to the ground.

'No one can help you here darling.' Cooed Midnight, smirking at her sister's attempts to call for her ravens.

'I can!' a thick Russian accent called out, his swords clashing against the black dust. North stood protectively in front of the fallen Autumn spirit, his eyes burning with fierceness. Tooth flew towards Midnight, the two having a battle. Bunnymund threw a couple of egg bombs at the apprentice. Angela got up on her elbows, wincing as the adrenaline wore off and the pain seeped in.

'Angie!' Angela looked up to the source of the sound and saw her kimono clad friend. Only then did Angela see a gaping wound on her right thigh and blood staining her shirt. Behind Sakura, both Summer and Winter spirits were running towards her. Jack saw the amount of blood staining Angela and flew up to Midnight. He raised his staff and ice flew out, hitting the apprentice.

'You.' Growled Midnight, turning to the white haired boy. Jack growled back but Tooth flew in front of Jack.

'Stop it. Take Angela back to the Pole. Now!' ordered Tooth, looking back at the bloodied girl. Jack nodded and swooped down. Sakura had torn off a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Angela's thigh. Angela's face was pale from lack of blood. Jack gently picked her up bridal style and signalled the two spirits to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12- One family A dream

**Chapter 12: A dream. A family  
**

Angela hovered above her bed, motionless. Alive, yes, but very still. Jack stood outside her room, waiting anxiously for the news. Ever since he brought back Angela from the fight, he was separated from her. Sakura took the bleeding girl to her room and hadn't come out for almost 36 hours. He paced back and forth.

'Jack...' Tooth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack sat on a nearby window ledge and stared out into the snow beyond. He opened the window and slipped out. He flew over to the balcony on Angela's room only to find out that the curtain was closed. He saw at least 5 ravens sitting on the metal bar, cooing. His features brightened slightly, the corners of his mouth twitched northwards. One of the ravens noticed the winter spirits and flew out to land on his shoulder. He nuzzled Jack's neck affectionately. Jack patted the majestic, black bird.

'You can come in now.' Sakura said as she appeared at the window. She wasn't surprised when she saw the winter spirit. The five ravens and one spirit entered the room and saw the levitating figure of the autumn spirit.

Angela was dressed in a spare kimono that Sakura brought. It was plain white and long enough that it covered all her bandages. Jack stared at the figure, for once he was frozen. Each of the ravens flew to Angela. The 1st sat on the head of the bed. 2nd and 3rd sat be her arms. The last two sat by her feet. Suddenly, all five birds started singing a song. It was a sweet melody.

Sakura smiled and left the room to inform the rest. Jack swayed at to the melody by the door frame. He closed his eyes and tapped his staff gently. Bradley appeared at the door and saw the singing ravens. He walked over and sat by her bed and held her fragile hand. North appeared at the door frame and sighed a hefty sigh. Tooth flew in and gasped. She sat next to Bradley.

'Oh Angela... please get better...' prayed Tooth. All the baby tooths flew around and sat next to Angela's ravens.

Bunnymund walked in and lowered his ears. The bunny-rabbit sat and started fiddling with his boomerang. Sandy was last in. He walked up to the levitating form and sprinkled some gold sand over her face. Angela's mouth tugged upwards as she giggled in her sleep. Sandy sighed in relief. Sakura sat on the other side of Bradley and leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Angela was walking along with her brother. The both of them happy and laughing. Angela caught her reflection in a mirror. She had the most beautiful electric, sky blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. She looked at her slightly tanned hands, flipping them back and forth.

'Angie! Come on! Isabel is waiting for us!' Matthew shouted, running ahead. Angela giggled at her brother and ran after him. soon, a small playground appeared in view. There sat Angela's half. Isabel had an impatiently look on her face but it soon broke into a grin as she saw her brother.

'Mat! Ange. You guys are late!' tutted Isabel playfully. The blonde laughed as their little brother stuck his tongue out and ran over to some kids.

'Seriously, Ange. Why were you guys late?' Isabel asked. Angela smiled sheepishly.

'He... needed to go to the toilet again.' Giggled Angela. Isabel shook her head and smiled softly.

'HEY! ANYBODY! Please help me!' a girl straight, brown hair with a fringe cut at an awkward angle came running into the park. The blonde and brunette stared.

'Isn't that the prankster's sister?' Isabel whispered to Angela. Angela nodded and walked over to the girl.

'What's wrong?'

'IT'S JACK! HE FELL INTO THE LAKE!' Cried the little girl. She grabbed Angela's hand another person's hand and dragged them.


	13. Chapter 13- Angie's home baby

**Chapter 13: Angela returns home**

'Angie! Be careful!' scolded Sakura as Angie fell to the snowy ground. The Autumn spirit chuckled as she got up and dusted off the snow from her knees.

'Yeah, yeah... I know Sakura.' Angela waved off the scolding. Sakura fumed. She turned her back onto the young spirit and began levitating.

'You know where I am... Bye Angie...' Sakura said as she flew west. Angela stared at the figure of her best friend until she was only a small spec in the sky. Angela sighed and looked back at a small field of kids having a snowball fight with none other with Jack Frost himself. A breeze caressed Angela's cheek and she sighed. Her locks of orange hair flew up in the cool breeze. She closed her bright green eyes, taking in the scent of Burgess.

'Angela!' a small cry called out. Angela looked towards the source of it and saw a young boy with brown hair and eyes gazing at her. She looked behind her and looked at the boy. She pointed to herself. The boy nodded his head enthusiastically and started running up the hill to greet the autumn spirit. Angela was in a state of shock. A kid could see her.

'He... can see me?' she whispered. The young boy ran and jumped on top of the 316 year old. Angela giggled as another child's weight was added on top of her. Angela tried to see who it was but could only see a mop of very messy blonde hair.

'C'mon Jamie, Sophie. Get off her.' a familiar voice called out. Jamie grinned at Angela and got off her. He extended a hand out to her, which she accepted. The rest of the group stood around, facing the orange haired girl.

There were exclaims of 'Whoa!' and 'She really is real!' from the group. Angela felt slightly awkward to have so many kids staring at her. Sophie hugged Angela's bare legs.

'Guys! Guys! Give her some space, she just got back from Santa's workshop.' Jack exclaimed as he came into view. Angela's cheeks suddenly her cheeks became a shade darker, and not from the cold. She grinned at the winter spirit and picked up the three year old girl.

'It's ok Jack! She's such a cutie! What's your name?'

'Sophie...' the little girl said as she grabbed Angela's hair. She caressed the hair on her cheek and mumbled. A tall girl with reddish-brown hair and a white hat took Sophie from Angela's arms.

'So guys! Why don't you introduce yourselves?' Jack suggested as the group made their way down the slope. He gave a play push to Jamie.

'My name's Jamie! I am eleven years old!' Jamie exclaimed and stared at the autumn spirit.

'Hey! I'm Pippa!' The tall girl that was carrying Sophie said.

'I'm Caleb!' a boy with dark skin and an orange beanie shouted.

'I'm Claude! Caleb's twin!' exclaimed a boy with frizzy hair who wore a sports jersey.

'I'm Monty!' sniffed a boy with rosy cheeks and pale blonde hair.

'Cupcake! My name's Cupcake!' a rather big girl said loudly, startling Sophie. Angela giggled and waved to the children.

'Nice to meet you all!'

Jack smiled at Angela and felt warmth in his heart. He had felt anything like this before, not even while he was alive. Angela was surrounded by the children of Burgess, all of them interested on what she did during autumn, what she changed and what she created. Her face was flustered by all the questions. Pippa noticed a necklace hanging around the youngest spirits neck and pointed to it.

The necklace was bronze in colour and looked old. It was a type of necklace where you could spin the inside of it. It had a symbol of a raven with its wings spread high, all of its feathers showing.

'What's that Angela?' Pippa asked. Angela looked down at what she was pointing at and smiled.

'It's the necklace that... boosts my powers, or gives me my powers.' Explained Angela. Pippa stared at the necklace and touched it. Obviously it was cold to the touch.

'Pwetty necklace!' Sophie said as she extended her arms to play with it.

* * *

**Author's note:  
The picture of Angela's necklace is on my profile... check it out! I have one of those necklaces! So it kinds fit... heheheeh**


	14. Chapter 14- Can you guess who this is?

**Chapter 14: Guess who this is!**

'Let's show Angela around Burgess!' Jamie exclaimed excitedly as the group walked through Burgess Park. Angela giggled and shook her head.

'I live here Jamie...'

'Oh...' Jamie said as Caleb and Claude bashed shoulder's with the embarrassed boy, laughing at him. Pippa, who was still carrying Sophie, smirked and shook her head at the trio.

'Pippa! Lila is calling for you!' a motherly voice shouted from within a house. Pippa winced and placed Sophie back on the ground.

'Hey.. I need to go guys. See ya tomorrow!' shouted Pippa as she ran back to her house. The two twins looked at each other and shrugged.

'We need to go back home too... see ya Jamie! Bye Jack! Angela!' Caleb said as he and Claude took turns to ruffle Jamie's hair. The two boys ran ahead.

'Y-yeah I n-need to go h-home too!' stuttered Monty and strutted off. Jamie held Sophie's hand grinned broadly at the two guardians.

'You want see my house Angela?'

Angela's eyes drifted to Jack for permission. The troublemaker just sat on his staff and smirked at her. Angela shifted her eyes from Jamie to Sophie to Jack. Sophie grinned and ran out to hug the spirits leg again. Angela smiled and picked up the three year old.

'Where is it?' she asked, answering Jamie's question. Jamie's face lit up so much from his smile, which, Angela noticed was missing a tooth. Jamie ran ahead, motioning for the spirits to follow him. Angela's black wings sprouted out and she flew above the house, carrying little Sophie with her. The messy blonde girl screamed in delight as she saw a birds-eye view on the streets she walked every day. Angela grinned as Jack flew up; he was lying down on his staff, yawning like this speed of flying was child's-play. Angela sped up slightly, taking the lead in the silent race. Jack raised an eyebrow and a small chuckle escaped his lips. He grabbed his staff and a boost of power came out, ensuring his place as the winner. Angela tightened her grip on the three year old, her slick wings pounding harder and harder with each flap.

Down below, Jamie turned around only to find that his baby sister and the two spirits were gone! His mouth hung open and he called out their names.

'Jack! Angela!' he called out, his eyebrows knotting together in a sign of worry. He looked up and saw a blur of orange and black landing on his roof with a ever so silent pat. Seconds later, the winter spirit joined the autumn.

'Hey!' Jamie called out, grinning again at the panting winter and autumn spirit. Angela flew down and handed Jamie Sophie and whistled.

'That's a very nice house you have here! Well... bye Jamie! See you tomorrow!'

Jamie pouted at the orange figure.

'C'mon! I wanna show you my room!' whined Jamie. Jack patted the young boy's head and crouched down.

'Hey! Angie is going to be here first thing tomorrow morning! Right, Ange?' Jack asked, his voice on a caring tone. Angela blushed at the winter spirit and nodded to both of them. Jack smiled. Angela felt little butterflies in her stomach flying about, hitting the walls of her stomach, looking for a way out. Angela snapped out of her daze and saluted a goodbye to both of them and flew away.

Truth was, ever since she landed in Burgess after retrieving her memory, Angela felt drawn to something, someone. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it but it felt like the time when Midnight was luring her into the underground tunnels, except this time, it was her heart urging her.

Angela flew around the town of Burgess, hoping anything would give her a clue.

'Goodnight Lila!' Pippa whispered as she closed her sister's bedroom door. The little brunette got out and hugged her big sister's knees.

'Don't leave me alone!' whined the little girl. Angela crouched on the window sill, looking at the duo. Pippa crouched down and placed her sister back into her bed. When she had left the room, the little seven year old switched on her lamp light, revealing her face. Angela had a sharp intake of air as she saw the face. It was so young and fragile but still...

Lila had the most chocolately brown eyes and hazel brown hair. Her face was lightly patted with freckles. Freckles that Angela had seen before. Way back when she was alive, someone related to her had the same pattern of freckles on their face and the same whine. And no, it wasn't her twin sister.

Can you guess who this is?


	15. Chapter 15- Have you guessed yet or what

**Chapter 15: Lila**

'Angela?' Jamie called out as he popped his hat on his head. The eleven year old bit his lip and walked around Burgess looking for the autumn spirit. 'Angela!'

'Hey Jamie.'

'Hi Jack! Do you where Angela is?' the boy asked. Jack shook his head and held his staff behind his head. Jamie pouted and continued his search. Jack flew off into the woods in search for the orange haired spirit. He had a feeling something scared the jeebies outta her. Jack flew around the trees, until he saw came across a small treehouse. He peered inside and saw a traumatized spirit. He smirked and came in.

'Angela? What are you doing here?'

Angela shifted her face so Jack couldn't see her swollen eyes. Now the winter spirit was intrigued on why the autumn was being so secretive.

'Angie-'

'Jack... Stop.' Angela sighed as she made her back face him. He frowned and flew to the other side of the room. He could see in the daylight that she was upset. Now, Jack being a guy had no idea how to comfort a girl. He bit his lip awkwardly.

'Jamie is looking for ya.'' He stated before flying back to the town. Angela stared at the retreating back of the most popular spirit. She tucked her knees under her arms and sighed.

She was in the place that made her feel the most at home. But she felt far from it. Her brother. Lila! Pippa even! It was all too much for the young spirit to handle.

_I need to suck it in..._ she thought, hugging her knees. _Ok! If Matthew really had survived that night, he must've gotten married and had kids... otherwise, Lila wouldn't look so identical! But that also means... Pippa must be related to me then..._

* * *

'Jamie!' Angela shouted as her black wings lowered her down. The eleven year olds face grinned from ear-to-ear. He ran up and hugged the orange haired girl.

'Where were you?'

'Oh... just places.' Angela grinned as Jamie tugged her hand. The both of them talked happily all the way to the park. There, the whole gang was waiting with someone.

'Lila! This is Angela! The person we've been telling you about!' Pippa said to her sister. Angela gulped and forced a smile.

Jack noticed this strange behaviour and raised an eyebrow. He sat on his staff, staring at her. Angela could feel his gaze and chose to ignore it.

'Hello Lila! You are so cute!' gushed Angela as she stooped down to see the shy seven-year-old. Angela had to suppress a cry when the little girl waved. Angela had so many questions for the sisters, and for Manny. Why had he not told her past all this time? Is Lila actually a reincarnation or she related to me?

Pippa giggled at her sister's shyness.

'C'mon Lila! This is the autumn spirit! She loves autumn!' Pippa said to Angela. The autumn spirit smiled. _She likes autumn! Coincidence?_

'Hello...' whispered Lila. Her voice was so sweet, it melted Angela's heart.

* * *

Jack noticed her strange behaviour to Lila. Angela acted to sweet and fragile. It scared him. She was usually full of spunk and did things head-on but with Lila it was like... how should I put this?... It's like watching a baby bird take flight or walking after damaging its foot. It'll be as careful and gentle but if you scare/provoke it, it'll go away.

That's how Angela was acting around Lila. Like a scared baby bird. Jack stared at her with a hard glare, not paying attention to a certain probable reincarnation/descendant of his sister who was tugging his hoodie.

'Jack! Jack!' called Jamie, waving his arms in front of Jack. The snow-haired man shook his head and grinned at the boy.

'What?'

'Stop staring at Angela! And why is she acting like Lila is a glass vase?' asked Jamie, cocking his head to the side as Caleb noogied him. Jack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. They both stared at Angela, who was cooing the seven year-old.

* * *

Pippa was getting uncomfortable. She understood that her sister was adorable and many loved her but Angela was nuts. She was cooing and acting like she knew Lila, which was disturbing since Pippa only met her yesterday. Pippa tried everything to not make a face. She kept a sweet smile and ushered her sister from behind her to come forward.

'Lila, wanna go to the lake? Ice skating?' Pippa asked. Lila's chocolate eyes widened and she nodded her head rapidly, excited for skating. She stared after her sister as she ran to their house. The rest of the gang got their skates and met up at the lake.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Sorry its been a while... i have to study for exams that are coming up soon! Here's a shout out to Teddy Bear 007! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! **


	16. Chapter 16- Midnights Mission

**Chapter 16: Midnight**

'Do you keep tabs on your pitiful sister?' spat Pitch as he passed his apprentice. The two black sanded people stared at each other. Midnight gave him the evil eye and walked down their lair. Pitch chuckled and dissaperated next to his version of North's globe. Many lights glowed like coal, marking the children that believed in the Guardians. He slammed his fists against it in anger and let out a muffled scream. Midnight merely swished her hair.

'Midnight, I need your help in my plan to renew fear into the world.' Pitch said in an unusually calm voice. Midnight looked up and smiled evilly. 'I need you to bring me your brother.'

'W-what?' gasped Midnight, unable to understand what he was saying. Pitch chuckled at her out-datedness and began to circle her.

'Your brother. You don't realize that your sister has made contact with his descendant, a young Lila Jones. She lives in Burgess, even.' Pitch said, eyeing his apprentices' reaction. She was shocked. Matthew had actually survived. Continued to live on, knowing the guilt of killing his own sister. But, who was she to judge? She did the same thing. She controlled her facial expressions and gave him a smirk.

'What- why do you need him?' asked Midnight casually. Pitch waved the question off and walked away.

'Just get him.'

* * *

It was midnight when Midnight appeared in Burgess. Her black boots clinked against the roof tiles of a house as she landed. Placing a hand on the chimney, she scanned the other roof-tops for any signs of her brother. Something orange caught her eye. A flash of orange hair zoomed by with snow-white hair. Midnight watched with hawk eyes at the pair as they circled each other, laughing as they flew. Midnight's confused stare turned evil. She could kill two birds with one stone.

'Well, well. What do we have here?' sneered Midnight as she appeared in front of the two love-birds. Jack's eyes widened and he stepped in front of Angela, staff at the ready. Midnight chuckled.

'What are you doing here, Midnight?' Jack demanded, his usual cheery expression overridden by something more powerful. The apprentice bobbed up and down as she began to circle them, changing from floating to walking. Angela balled her fists and made a low-whistle. Soon enough, a flock consisting of five ravens arrived, their eyes determined to protect their master.

'Don't need to call the protection, Angie-baby. Fight me yourself and not by puppets.' Provoked Midnight. Being her sister gave Midnight an advantage, she knew her weaknesses. Angela trembled, not by fear but by the hate she had stored inside of her for her sister.

'Don't listen to her Angela, you're strong.' Jack shouted, his blue eyes shifting to the orange haired girl. In that split second, Midnight shot her arm out and a cloud of black sand collided with Jack's abdomen. Angela screamed and ran to the fallen Guardian of fun. Midnight shook her head.

'When will you learn?' sighed Midnight as she appeared behind her sister and knocked her out with a spear made of black sand.

Angela gasped, her bright green eyes widening before drooping. Something in her body told her to sleep. She fought to keep her eyes open but the feeling of something pulling her into the sleep took over and she surrendered to the sleep.

* * *

Midnight looked at the two fallen spirits in front of her. Winter and Autumn. So similar yet so different.

A door creaked open, gaining Midnight's attention. She dissapperated to the roof of the house and peered below. From the wooden door, out came a young girl. She had chocolately brown hair and was wearing a pink pyjama dress. The little girl gasped and ran back inside. Midnight could hear the protests from the little girl, telling her older sister to check outside with her. the door opened silently this time and another girl, who was taller and had reddish-brown hair that fell just above her shoulders with a white hat, walked out, holding the younger girls hand. The older sister gasped. She ordered her sister to stay put where she was as the older girl ran down the street.

The little girl approached the unconscious spirits, poking their heads. For some reason, Midnight felt a slight tug of love towards her. She creased her brow as the young girl sat next to Angela.

The young girl gasped as Midnight apperated in front of the girl, getting a clear look on her face. Midnight placed a hand over her mouth as she got the shock of a lifetime. Although the girl was seven, she wasn't stupid.

'Who are you? Why do you look like Angela?' asked the girl, her caramel eyes searching Midnight's face. Midnight smiled sweetly, trying to gain the girls trust.

'I'm Angela's sister.'

'Wow! I didn't know she had a sister!' exclaimed the girl, her eyes brightening. Midnight was close to tears. She hadn't seen her brother for 301 years and now his descendant was standing in front of her and she was the splitting image of her brother. Only thing was, that older girl... she didn't look like anyone Midnight knew, or remembered. So what about the older girl?

_I'll ask father time about her when I get this girl back to Pitch._ Thought Midnight as she smiled.

'Angela and I were in a fight quite some time ago, so we don't really like to mention each other to our friends.' Lied Midnight, 'I have an idea! Why don't you me? I want to show you to my friends!'

The young girl's face broke into a huge smile and she nodded. Midnight grabbed the young one by her waist and the both of them disappeared just as Pippa and Jamie came running down.

'Lila! Where are you?!' called out Pippa when she saw that her little sister was gone.

'Maybe she went back inside.' Suggested Jamie as he bent down to Jack's level. Pippa shook her head.

'She wouldn't do that without telling me, she's very obedient! You know that!' exclaimed Pippa, her voice growing hysterical. Jamie placed a hand on his friends shoulder, calming her down slightly.

'Then we find her. But first, we need to get Jack and Angela to my room! C'mon!'

* * *

'Where are we?' Lila asked as Midnight placed her down. They were standing at the heart of the lair and Midnight bit her lip nervously.

'Ah, look who we have here!' cooed Pitch, coming out from the shadows. Lila gasped and ran behind Midnight.

'Boogeyman!' gasped Lila as she grabbed Midnights shirt. Pitch chuckled and swirled his hands, creating a blue-black dust. He blew it towards the two girls. The blue-black dust circled around the seven year-old, putting the girl to sleep on nightmares.

Midnight picked up her body and placed it gently on a flat surface of a rock. She turned to Pitch.

'The two pesks are knocked out.' Confirmed Midnight as she flew up and sat on a golden cage. Pitch grinned and disappeared.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw Jamie's grinning face. He slowly sat up and held his abdomen. There was black dust staining his hoodie so he took it off, revealing his black undershirt. He looked to his right and saw the levitating form of Angela.

'What happened?' questioned Jack as he tried to remember what happened before he black out. Jamie shrugged and placed a newly wet cloth over Angela's forehead. Jack noticed that her neck and the nether regions of her back were also covered in the black dust stains. Jack caught Jamie's wondering eyes on the dust and sighed.

'Angela has a evil twin sister who works with Pitch.' Explained Jack. Jamie's eyes doubled and breathed out "wow". Angela coughed and the two boys look towards her. Pippa, who was sitting nearby, got up and helped the autumn spirit sit. Jack noticed that Pippa eyes were sagging.

_What happened while we were out?_ Thought Jack as he stared the reddish-brown haired girl. Pippa could feel Jack's gaze but tried her best to not look at him and focussed at the re-awoken spirit.

Angela brought a hand to her forehead to try and calm her headache. No luck. Angela stared into the eyes Pippa and also saw the sadness within them.

'Where's Lila?' she asked casually but the desperation in her voice could not be masked.

Pippa looked at Jamie before the two spirits. 'Gone.'

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hey! sorry i've been gone for so long! its just been a week since my exams and iwent on vaccation with my family :P  
Please Rate and Review! :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17- Break time!

**AN: Hey! Sorry I've been M.I.A for a while! I was just stumped on ideas since the juice for that part of my brain is finished and I couldn't bear myself to abandon this story! It's one of my favourites so far! So now we're taking a break from the current story and are having a blast from the past :D Introducing:**

**Chapter 17: Break time from the story**

"Matthew! Matthew! Where can he be?" a woman in her mid-forties shouted, her voice becoming hoarse. A search party had been out since dawn for the missing Greene siblings and so far, they came up with nothing. "The poor boy is only five!"

"Anna, we know and we care for them as much as you do-"the man stopped talking when 'Anna' gave him a harsh look. The rest of the party consisted of men, their age in different varieties. Now that the sun had come up, they blew out their torches, the footsteps drowning out by the echoes of other animals.

Up ahead, Anna saw a brown haired figure. She burst into a scream and ran, grabbing the poor Matthew and cradling him in her arms. The five year-old was un-emotive, his freckled face staying unsteadily calm. A hand was placed on Anna's shoulder and he bent down to their height.

"Mat, where are your sisters?" The boy looked at Jake with his hazel eyes and looked toward the end of the cliff. All twelve men gasped, realising what he implied. Anna took a few more seconds to fully realise that they were gone. Her scream echoed through the woods she scuttled across to the cliff. Two men held her back to try and restrain her but she kicked and fought her way until she was absolutely sure. Her azul eyes scanned the sea of trees until she saw a lock of blonde on a branch.

"Sister's fell..." Jake heard the hesitation in the young boys' voice and raised an eyebrow. _It was a coincidence that BOTH his sisters fell to their death? And into the Burgess forest?_

Anna scooped Matthew up in her arms and brought him into the distressed arms of his mother and father. The couple choked back sobs over their beloved daughters as Matthew clung onto them. Jake continued to stare at the boy. There was something wrong in the air, he could feel it. It was as if all happiness was taken away.

A shadow was cast over them and for a second, Jake thought it was a person. He looked up but only saw the starry night, the moon obscured by clouds. Eyeing the suspicious night, he turned his back and walked back with the rest of the group.

* * *

Five years later, during the full moon of autumn, the villagers trekked up to the same cliff, all holding lit candles, all wearing hoods. Right at the front was the sobbing parents of the two victims and their now ten year-old son. The boy in saying wasn't shedding any tears whatsoever. Some people might've called it brave. But he knew better.

"Mat, why don't you place the first candle?" Hi mother nudged him forward. Stumbling slightly, he gave an uneasy glance at her but placed the candle on the tip of the cliff. Stepping back, he bowed his head as if in prayer then walked back to his mother, who lovingly placed an arm around him.

One by one, everyone in the village had paid their tributes to the fallen. There was another family who understood exactly what they were going through, the Overland family. Among them was their teenage daughter, Emma, who was now fifteen years of age. She had grown magnificently; her bangs no longer awkwardly cut but now were longer in length and swept to the side. Her brown hair had grown and had a shiny glow from the moon light.

Her personality since that night her older brother died had changed. She became more disclosed to herself didn't feel like going out. She usually wore a stoic and clear face but it now softened as she caught sight of the young boy.

One by one, the villagers dispersed back to their homes, yawning. All except the Greene family. They stayed at the cliff, stiff as bones from the cold air, watching the sunrise. Hiding in the trees was Emma Overland, curious about the little ten year-old. She waited until the sleepy-eyed parents left to emerge.

"Mat," The boy looked up, his face like a reflection to hers. Both scarred children sat next to each other. "What happened on this cliff?"

The question caught the boy off guard as he stared at her. People had been asking him that for years but he always claimed he didn't remember. Out of all the people who asked him, Emma Overland never asked him once, because she knew what it was like. She stared into the sunset, avoiding his eye contact, and threw a rock into the sea of trees below.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Cuz I know you know what happened." She answered bluntly. Matthew sighed and twiddled his thumbs. Emma looked back at him and gave him a small smile, which is very rare. His eyes widened in shock and he gulped.

"Well..." He told what he could remember about that night to Emma. He hesitated before admitting he killed his own sister. "And, then those people found me..." Sighed Matthew, finishing his story. Throughout this entire tale, Emma sat wide eyed, focussing on every word.

"Y-you killed your own sister?"

Matthew turned a shade of red and shrugged, "She killed her own twin... she got what she deserved." Emma was shocked to hear a ten year-old say something only grown-ups would say. Turning back to the trees, she noticed the head tower of the village and sighed.

"C'mon, we gotta go."

Getting up, she extended her arm for Matthew, which he accepted. They both walked back to their village in silence.

* * *

"I think she likes you." Emma snickered as she approached Matthew. The sixteen year-old young man blushed as he looked up. Quickly ducking away behind a tree was the most beautiful girl Matthew had ever seen. His eyes seemed transfixed to the spot he saw her. It was the laugh of the twenty one year-old that brought him out of his trance. "Her name's Charlie, go talk to her- GO!" Emma shoved Matthew to the direction where the girl disappeared to. He looked back and gave death glare which gained more laughter from Emma.

He walked around to the tree and saw the girl, Charlie, sitting underneath. She had orange-red hair and bright blue eyes. Matthew smiled shyly and waved. The girl giggled and waved back. Standing up, she shyly looked at him through her mane of curly hair. Whipping his hair to the side, they both walked together, arm in arm, to the forest.

In the background, Emma whooped for joy, punching the air as her friend found love.

* * *

"Angela! Get back here!"

"No daddy!" giggled a small six year-old, running away from young man in his late twenties, her father, reach and hiding behind a tree. The father groaned but had a small hint of a smile. Shaking his head, he pretended he couldn't find his daughter.

"Is she over here? No? Angie, where are you? Mommy called us back for dinner!"

Giggling, the little girl called out, "No she didn't!" Her father grinned. "No, you're right, it was a trap!" he scooped up his daughter, tickling her belly.

"Angie, dinner's ready!" a woman with red, curly hair called out. Angela's bright blue eyes danced with happiness as she jumped out of her father's arms. "Matt, you have to come too." The man chuckled before following his daughters footsteps into their house, where the woman greeted him with a small peck on the cheek.

"It's nice you name her after your sister,"

"Honey, not now please."

Charlie sighed but gave a smile as she watched her husband walk into their house. Looking out, she noticed that it was nearly full moon.

* * *

What the village of Burgess didn't know was that there was a lost girl of the age of fifteen wondering around, turning the leaves brown. Her miserable face couldn't be seen to anyone except for the person who made her who she was.

Manny.


End file.
